Rivedremo la luce
by HeatherShun
Summary: questa fanfic l'ho scritta sull'onda emotiva della tragedia che ha colpito il mio amato Giappone... ho sentito il bisogno di scriverla... Uno dei samurai troopers  è originario della zona devastata dallo tsunami, così l'ho incentrata su di lui


_**RIVEDREMO ****LA**** LUCE** _

_-RYO-_

La notizia ha per tutti noi l'effetto di una pugnalata; tre uomini immobilizzati davanti alla TV, negli occhi solo orrore e distruzione. Il nord del nostro paese devastato, un'intera zona spazzata via.  
>"Avete sentito il luogo esatto?" si leva stridula e tremante, quasi irreale, la voce di Shin.<br>Siamo precipitati tutti e tre in un limbo, intorno non esiste più nulla mentre ci raccogliamo, stretti in un solo frammento di sofferenza, ancor più vicini all'apparecchio latore di una notizia che risuona come una condanna.

"Perché... mi sembra... di riconoscere quei luoghi?" sono le nostre ultime parole, pronunciate dalle labbra livide di Shu, poi cala il silenzio, assoluto, terribile, che assume i connotati, per lo spirito oppresso, di un grido agghiacciante dentro di noi, quando il nome della prefettura appare scritto sullo schermo, accompagnato dalla sentenza del cronista che è come un colpo di grazia... Miyagi.  
>Io cado in ginocchio, vagamente percepisco il frastuono del bicchiere caduto dalle mani di Shin, l'esclamazione soffocata di Shu... e gli attimi si fanno eterni, perché nessuno di noi osa confermare, né accettare. Parlare significherebbe lasciare alle spalle ogni speranza che si tratti solo di un incubo.<br>Ma qualcuno deve farlo... io non ci riesco... spero che uno di loro mi aiuti ad uscire da questa prostrazione. O non lo spero affatto, non voglio sapere che è tutto vero. Una mano si posa sulla mia spalla; riconoscerei tra mille il tocco protettivo e generoso di Shin, il nostro angelo sempre pronto a prendersi cura di noi, a costo di mettere da parte il suo stesso dolore."

Ryo... dobbiamo fare qualcosa... dobbiamo farci coraggio adesso... dobbiamo tornare..."

Le sue parole sono per me il segnale che mi spinge a lasciarmi andare, ad abbandonarmi alla disperazione ed alla paura; non riesco più a trattenere le lacrime, gli getto le braccia al collo e nascondo il capo sulla sua spalla.

"Loro sono lì... in mezzo alla catastrofe... come possono... essersi salvati?"

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!" Shu si inginocchia a sua volta, grida, mi afferra malamente per il colletto della camicia, scrollandomi fino a farmi male, "se fosse successo loro qualcosa lo sentiremmo nel nostro cuore!"

Stringo le dita intorno ai suoi polsi per allontanarlo da me, lo fisso con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, in preda ad una rabbia impotente:

"E se ti dicessi che io lo sento? Che il mio cuore mi dice che loro non stanno bene affatto?"  
>"Certo che non stanno bene, saranno disperati, ma sicuramente... sicuramente sono vivi, d'accordo?"<br>Stiamo urlando nella stanza d'hotel, certo ci staranno udendo nel resto dell'edificio, ma che importanza può avere? Siamo disperati, angosciati per il nostro Giappone, per i nostri cari che sono laggiù, per i nostri due amici che proprio a Miyagi hanno deciso di stabilire la loro dimora per passare insieme il resto della loro esistenza... un'esistenza che non può, non deve essere così breve, dopo tutte le sofferenze patite quando eravamo ragazzi, cinque adolescenti gettati nel vortice di un destino troppo difficile da sopportare... adesso che siamo adulti, che credevamo di poter essere finalmente sereni e felici, non può accadere anche questo!

"L'hai visto, no, Shu? L'intero paese è distrutto e il mio cuore mi sta dicendo solo cose orribili!"  
>"Il mio invece mi suggerisce che li riabbracceremo presto, chi ti dice che siano in torto le mie sensazioni? Maledizione, è solo suggestione la tua, Ryo!"<p>

La rabbia di Shu sta diventando esplosiva, se esiste una persona ancora più impulsiva di me, è sicuramente il mio amico, ex samurai di Kongo; siamo talmente fuori di noi che, in un momento come questo, rischiamo di venire alle mani. Ma per fortuna c'è Shin, che allarga le sue braccia e ci avvolge entrambi, con una foga colma di doloroso affetto e ci attira contro di sé:  
>"Smettetela, vi prego, smettetela!"<p>

Con la medesima spontaneità con cui ci siamo messi a litigare, allo stesso modo ci abbandoniamo a quella stretta e ci ritroviamo uniti, abbracciati gli uni agli altri... desiderosi con un bisogno che si fa ossessivo di racchiudere, nel cerchio formato dai nostri corpi, le due persone mancanti. Spero di poterlo fare presto, non aspetto altro.

Seiji... Touma... e nostro amato Giappone... saremo lì presto. Il mio pensiero si fonde con quelli di Shin e di Shu: come vorremmo non essere mai partiti per questa vacanza che si è tramutata in un incubo dal quale desideriamo unicamente svegliarci.

_-TOUMA-_

Non so come facciamo ad essere ancora vivi, sfuggiti per miracolo all'inferno sceso in terra. E' stato così per noi due, per la famiglia di Seiji, ci siamo salvati, ma la devastazione è intorno a noi. Il nemico questa volta è stato qualcosa che non si poteva combattere, non con i nostri mezzi.  
>La nostra perfetta felicità, conquistata dal momento in cui ho deciso di trasferirmi definitivamente qui, dove è sempre stata la sua casa, distrutta nel giro di pochi istanti... e sembra impossibile che sia reale ciò che vedo intorno a me. Miyagi non esiste più... solo macerie e disperazione di coloro che hanno perso tutto.<p>

Io mi aggiro come un fantasma, cerco di dare una mano ma mi sento perso, soprattutto dal momento in cui mi sono accorto che Seiji non è più accanto a me... e non sono tranquillo. Il mio primo pensiero è stato per lui, accertarmi che fosse al sicuro e non sono più riuscito a togliermi dalla testa il bisogno estremo che ho di averlo al mio fianco, per poterlo proteggere in ogni evenienza... proteggerlo anche da se stesso, perché la sua sofferenza è al culmine, la percepisco ed assorbo dentro di me, tanto che il mio cuore sembra andare in frantumi.

Cammino, passo dopo passo... è incredibile come mi manchi la forza per mettermi a correre, l'ansia che ho dentro mi porterebbe a questo, ma il mio corpo si rifiuta; sono stanco, spossato, una parte di me vorrebbe solo sedersi qui, in mezzo al fango e alle rovine... e ai morti... chiudere gli occhi per non vedere più nulla, perché ciò che vedo fa troppo male, in un modo che è impossibile anche solo immaginare.  
>Ma c'è una voce ancora più forte in me che grida, con la massima urgenza:<br>_"Devo__trovarlo,__devo__trovarlo,__devo__trovarlo!"_

Il grido interiore esplode nella mia invocazione urlata verso questo cielo indifferente, nel quale non riesco a trovare le solite risposte che sono sempre state tanto in grado di rassicurarmi:  
>"SEIJIIII!"<br>E la voce esce, in tutta la sua sofferta potenza, sbloccando anche le mie membra; mi ritrovo a correre, tra gli sguardi di vittime e soccorritori che mi guardano con compassione, perché sanno che sono anche io uno di loro, che siamo uniti sotto questo stesso cielo che non fa nulla per noi.  
>Il mio cuore ha un balzo più forte che mi strappa un sorriso di sollievo, misto alle lacrime che non cessano un attimo di scorrere lungo le mie guance: è lui... sento tutto lo strazio del suo spirito, ma anche lui ha sentito il mio e non vuole che io stia così male, così mi ha risposto, ha accettato di farsi trovare.<br>"Amore..."  
>Questa volta è un sussurro, una parola che appartiene solo a noi e la trattengo gelosamente, se non per un lieve soffio che sfugge al mio controllo.<p>

I miei passi mi conducono al castello della famiglia Date ed è lì che lo trovo, in piedi sopra al muraglione, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, il vento che accarezza i suoi capelli d'oro, per me unico spiraglio di luce nelle tenebre in questo momento. E' incredibile come nell'estremo dolore che prova, la sua luce riesca a non spegnersi. Come potrebbe essere possibile d'altronde? Lui è la luce che non si estinguerà mai, neanche se l'intero universo dovesse scomparire.  
>Pochi balzi e sono da lui: non abbiamo perso i nostri poteri di samurai e la nostra agilità di guerrieri è intatta... se solo servisse a qualcosa in una situazione come questa. Mi fermo accanto a lui e seguo il suo sguardo che si perde lontano; sono così belli i suoi occhi, una bellezza inumana come il colore dalle singolari sfumature viola e il groppo nella mia gola si fa insopportabile, quel velo che li offusca fa male, non riesco a tollerarlo. E so che niente di quel che potrei dire sarebbe in grado di alleviare ciò che ha dentro.<p>

Il dolore è immenso per me, per quello che è accaduto a questa nazione; ma la prefettura di Miyagi, Sendai... è casa sua., qui è nato e creasciuto, qui sono conservate le secolari memorie della sua famiglia e davanti a quegli occhi che amo più della mia vita, tutto si mostra ora cambiato, forse per sempre, niente sarà più riconoscibile, come può accettare la crudele realtà che si presenta, adesso, al suo sguardo? Non so accettarla io e posso solo lontanamente immaginare cosa significhi per lui tutto questo.

Mi limito ad un gesto; allungo una mano e vado a cercare la sua. Non lo rifiuta, anzi, mi stupisce, perché, dando l'idea che non aspettasse altro, si aggrappa a me, come ad un appiglio e io mi odio, avrei dovuto trovarlo prima, fino a questo momento mi ha aspettato, ha avuto bisogno di me.  
>"Ma allora perché sei scappato via?"<p>

Le parole escono senza che io possa fermarle. Le sue dita si stringono ancor più alle mie... sono fredde, troppo fredde e tremano.

"Da quando è accaduto... non so neanche più chiedermi le motivazioni di ciò che faccio, non vi è nulla di razionale in ciò che ci circonda... e di sicuro non lo sono io..."

Deglutisco e lo guardo ancora, i suoi occhi ora luccicano di lacrime non piante... se almeno riuscisse a piangerle, se almeno si liberasse!

Se non distolgo il mio sguardo da lui sento che non resisterò.

Sollevo il viso ed incontro ancora quel cielo; non lo sento più così muto... né immobile, gira, vortica sopra di noi in un invito ad elevarci, ad ascoltarlo e comprenderlo. Sollevo la mano non allacciata a quella di Seiji ed accorcio idealmente le distanze tra me e l'infinito cosmo intorno a noi; mi raggiunge, adesso, l'incoraggiamento di tutto questo immenso universo, ci ascolta e vuole essere ascoltato... è dalla nostra parte. Non è indifferente... io lo ero a lui, io non sapevo ascoltarlo, non sapevo cogliere il suo messaggio.

"Che cosa resta, Touma?" mi richiama la voce di Seiji, "non c'è più nulla, come si può ancora trovare la forza di sperare in mezzo a tutto questo? Dove la si può trovare la speranza?"  
>No... mia luce, mio amore, non parlare così, non tu... sei tu la speranza, sei tu la luce! Perché non riesco ad esprimere a parole questi miei pensieri? Forse perché io stesso ho paura, io stesso fatico a sperare? Percepisco il suo sguardo fisso su di me e riabbasso il volto; incontrare i suoi occhi mi fa mancare il respiro, è incredibile quanto la bellezza possa diventare dolorosa e struggente senza perdersi, rimanendo assolutamente se stessa.<p>

"Touma... che cosa resta? Ho bisogno di saperlo, per andare avanti... o non sopporterò una cosa del genere..."  
>Prendo l'altra sua mano, ora le possiedo entrambe e non ho intenzione di lasciarlo libero finché non sentirà tutto ciò che io voglio trasmettergli; se solo potessi trovare io stesso molta più forza di quella che ho dentro... ma la troverò, ce la farò, per lui... perché, dopotutto, è lui la mia forza.<br>"Restiamo noi, Seiji-kun e tutta quella gente che sta lottando per far sì che il Giappone si rimetta in piedi... e che la tua Miyagi risorga..."

Le sue palpebre si stringono un poco, una lacrima finalmente sfugge:

"Accadrà mai? Mi appare talmente lontana, adesso, una rinascita..."

Mi chino ad appoggiare le mie labbra sulla sua guancia, per bere la sua lacrima e mi sembra così dolce l'amarezza di questa goccia di pianto... dolce come è lui, che non sa rendersi conto, tanto spesso, di essere così speciale.

Risponde al mio gesto abbassando il capo ed emettendo un singhiozzo, mentre posa la fronte sulla mia spalla; gli lascio le mani, ma solo per avilupparlo con il mio abbraccio, in un contatto da parte mia ancor più protettivo.

Il mio cuore è improvvisamente più caldo, sento sussultare nella mia stretta anche Seiji.  
>"Che cos'è questo tepore? E'... come una carezza... un abbraccio che si unisce al tuo..."<br>Sa essere così morbida la sua voce... ed ha ragione, entrambi siamo avvinti dalla sensazione di non essere più soli.

Solleviamo entrambi gli sguardi, in un movimento perfettamente armonico, lui ed io, una cosa sola, ancor più uniti dalla catastrofe che ci ha colpiti tanto da vicino... ed incrociamo i loro... tre persone, ferme, immobili, sotto di noi, a contemplarci con quegli occhi nei quali è contenuta ogni parola che, forse, pronunciata a voce, perderebbe il proprio significato.

Anche loro in completa armonia, tutti e tre, tendono le braccia e noi cogliamo il messaggio;

tenendoci ancora per mano, in una serie di balzi, siamo ai piedi delle mura e davanti a loro. Shin in mezzo, Ryo e Shu ai suoi fianchi, gli occhi di tutti e tre lucidi, le labbra che tremano; compiamo pochi passi nella loro direzione, sufficienti a colmare la distanza che ancora ci separa e, in pochi istanti, siamo abbracciati, tutti e cinque, a formare un cerchio perfetto che virtualmente avvolge l'intero Giappone, lo sappiamo, lo sentiamo, è in mezzo a noi e non lo abbandoneremo mai, come noi non ci lasceremo mai.

"Restiamo noi" sussurra Shin. Hanno dunque sentito l'ultima parte della nostra conversazione?  
>"Restiamo noi" ripete anche Ryo.<p>

"E tutti coloro che come noi stanno lottando" conclude Shu.

Noi due possiamo solo assentire, Seiji mormora un ringraziamento; non posso dire che stia bene, adesso, lo so, ma chi potrebbe sentirsi bene? Tuttavia non è più solo tenebra, non siamo soli, nulla è finito o perduto per sempre, supereremo anche questa, noi e l'intero Giappone, in un abbraccio che ci rende ancora più uniti. Alla fine della nostra notte più nera, rivedremo nuovamente la luce.


End file.
